


【胜出】狼来了

by YIZHITAOXIE



Category: 94349
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIZHITAOXIE/pseuds/YIZHITAOXIE
Summary: 狼咔羊久





	【胜出】狼来了

羊，性情温和，喜好群居。

绿谷出久把身体紧紧地贴在栏杆上，暮色四合，他又变回了羊的模样，和他的族人们缩在狭小拥挤的羊圈里。

他有一个秘密。

他可以变成人。

自从某一天牧场里少了一只羊，而他从草丛里赤身裸体的醒来开始，他就知道了，他和其它羊是不一样的。

白天他给牧场主做些零工，晚上就变回羊回到羊圈里。

羊是群居动物，他还不能适应自己一个人生活。

况且草原上危险太多了，他一个人不足以提防那些豺狼虎豹的袭击捕食，农场里的牧羊人有枪，在绿谷出久还没变成人的时候，他曾经看到过牧羊人用那个长家伙打死了一头狼。

绿谷出久往边上挤了挤，靠在另一头羊的身上迷迷糊糊闭上眼睡着了。

 

――――

绿谷出久是被一声嚎叫声吵醒的，他一清醒过来就感觉到了下体湿湿凉凉的一阵粘腻。

这是他的另一个秘密。

他在发情的时候，会出现母羊才有的体征。

就像现在一样，他的肛口充血湿润，不停的流出透明的粘液，甚至他的后面已经开始自己张合了。

令人毛骨悚然的嚎叫又传了过来。

绿谷出久顾不上身体的异状埋头挤进羊群的最中间，这样可以让他不那么容易受到袭击。

狼嚎声越来越近，绿谷出久抬头看了一眼羊圈旁的木屋，里面黑黢黢的一片，仔细闻还能在羊群的臊气中闻到刺鼻的酒臭。

绿谷出久咬了咬牙，他的腿已经开始有些发软了。

直到四周都被绿幽幽的狼眼盯上，牧羊人也没有醒过来，头狼的一声嚎叫后，那群狼撞着羊圈冲了进来。

羊群四处逃散，绿谷出久被推挤着往附近的林子里跑过去，四周传来狼嚎和同伴的脖子被咬断的脆响，绿谷出久甚至能感受到狼喷洒出来的气息。

跑在他后面的一只羊忽然惊叫起来，绿谷出久不敢回头，往前疯蹿几步后干脆直接变成了人往林子里钻了进去。

远处一块巨石上正在撕扯猎物的头狼忽然兴奋的站了起来，踏着脚底的碎肉和鲜血紧跟着绿谷出久跑了进去。

“哈…哈……”绿谷出久喘着粗气往森林里面钻，他浑身赤裸，腿间正往下淌着晶亮的液体。

应该甩掉了吧……他扶着树腿一软跌坐在了地上。

绿谷出久咬着牙伸手在自己的肛口摸了一把，指尖尽是些粘腻的液体。他从来没有遇到过这种突发的情况，以往的发情期都不太明显，即使有，牧羊人也会替他处理，这次不知道为什么症状这么明显。

指尖碰到肛口外露的媚肉，绿谷出久忍不住轻喘了一声。

身后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，绿谷出久吓得汗毛倒立，连呼吸都屏住。

 

“啧。”

后面传来一声咂舌，绿谷出久瞪着眼睛回过头的时候看见树后走出一个高大的人影，对方完全暴露在了月光下，身上还带着血迹，头发张狂地刺着，眼睛是凶狠危险的猩红色，腰腹间的肌肉线条流畅。

还有，对方也同样赤裸。

“啊！”绿谷出久以为对方也是和他一样的特殊的羊，兴奋地压着声音叫起来，还拉着对方的手让对方蹲了下来，“你也是逃出来的吗？你没有受伤吧？那个人今天喝了太多酒居然没有醒！我叫绿谷出久，你叫什么名字啊？”

一串连珠炮一样的问题砸出来，绿谷出久也意识到了自己的失态，捂着嘴轻轻地笑了一下。

男子若有所思的看着绿谷出久笑起来微微皱在一起的脸，又低头看了看绿谷出久腿间的一片狼藉，他故意伸出手在他腿上刮了一下，沾着液体的手指递到嘴边，鲜红的舌头探出来舔了一口。

“这是什么？”男子回味似的咂舌，手又探了过来。

“别碰！”绿谷出久脸涨的通红，他抱着腿往后缩了缩，埋着头很小声的嘟囔了一句，“我的发情期到了。”

顿了顿，绿谷出久抬起头又认真地补充了一句，“你还没有告诉我你叫什么名字。”

“老子叫爆豪胜己。”

爆豪胜己手探了几次都被绿谷出久躲开了，暴戾的脾气上来，他直接扑过去把绿谷出久按在了树上。

 

“你想死？躲什么躲！”

爆豪胜己呲着牙，一只手抓着绿谷出久的肩头，另一只手配合着腿的动作把绿谷出久的两条腿掰开。

腿间湿淋淋的光景莫名动人，爆豪胜己喉咙滚动了一下，鬼使神差的低下头去埋在绿谷出久腿间舔弄起来。

“啊！――”

绿谷出久尖叫了一声，又怕引来狼群，只能捂着嘴挣扎，没想到爆豪胜己居然不耐烦地直接在他大腿根上咬了一口。

绿谷出久疼得眼睛都飘起了一层雾气，在这疼痛下，他居然觉得自己的发情症状缓解了一些。

爆豪胜己从小腿顺着水迹往上舔弄，一路往上腾挪，没想到最后居然停在了绿谷出久红肿的肛口，他愣了会儿神，又放下绿谷出久的腿往他腿间扫了一眼，“废物，你到底是公的还是母的？”

“啊…啊……我…我是公的……”绿谷出久被舔的气喘吁吁，腿被架在爆豪胜己的肩上被坚硬的头发扎的有些发痒，于是他的腿就更软了。他整个人躺在地上，腰臀被高高托起悬在空中对着爆豪胜己的脸。

就像被送上砧板任人宰割的肥羊一样。

绿谷出久这么想着，忽然意识到自己的确是一头羊，捂着嘴轻轻地笑了起来。

“给我闭嘴，再听见你笑我就杀了你！”

爆豪胜己看着绿谷出久那张在月光下有些失真的脸，感受到某些变化之后懊恼地怒斥起来。

“……”

绿谷出久不敢接话了，眼睛红彤彤看着头顶的树枝。

爆豪胜己看着眼前的淫靡的红色小口，伸出一根手指堵在了上面，指节立刻被吞了进去，小口还在吸着他的手指往里面缩，他干脆把一整根手指插了进去，未经过修理的指甲一路劈开绿谷出久紧致的肠壁探向更深处。

“嗯啊……”绿谷出久疼得一个激灵，穴口剧烈收缩着要把侵占他的异物挤出去。手指的推进受到了阻力，爆豪胜己俯下身咬绿谷出久的脸，又去撕扯绿谷出久的嘴唇。

绿谷出久被吓的呆住，直到嘴唇上传来剧痛，温热的血液淌进嘴里。他下意识地抿了一下唇和爆豪胜己的嘴唇碰到一起，立刻就遭到了更加激烈的反击，爆豪胜己紧贴着他的嘴唇啃咬，舌头撬开他的唇缝探进去在上腭搜刮。

舌头被吸的发麻，绿谷出久喘着气呻吟。爆豪胜己舔了舔他嘴角的血，头探向下面顺着颈线一路啃咬他的脖子，含住他胸口绵软的红色。乳头在他嘴里慢慢充血变硬，爆豪胜己在发硬的乳尖用尖牙刮蹭划出细小的伤口，有血珠从乳尖上冒出来，爆豪胜己再次一口含住舔掉，又转头去吸咬另一边。

直到两抹红色都挺立起来，乳尖上往外渗出血珠，由刚开始细小的一个点到越来越大，血滴就快要从颤动的乳尖上滚落，爆豪胜己就会探过头去用舌尖舔掉。

恶趣味一直持续到乳尖的伤口凝上血痂，爆豪胜己舔他的小腹，舔他的肚脐，手指在放松的穴口抽插，往里探戳。

发情期湿润的肉洞进入起来毫不费力，爆豪胜己手指上沾满粘稠的液体，抽插间带出一阵阵水声和粘液挤压的声音，伴随着绿谷出久的呻吟。森林里寂静一片，这声音显得尤为明显。

 

“啊…啊……嗯啊……”

绿谷出久眼神迷离，爆豪胜己正在他的腿根上吸咬，一阵刺痛，他的脚背绷直，身体忽然僵硬地顿住了。一股白浊从他挺立的性器里射出来溅在小腹上，还有些溅到了爆豪胜己的侧脸上。

 

“你敢射老子脸上？”

爆豪胜己和想象中一样暴跳如雷，手指从还在吞吐的穴口抽出，肉洞里忽然空了，肉壁自发的蠕动起来，穴口的肉洞收缩，透明的粘液从里面滴落出来。爆豪胜己硬是看出了一股无名火，扶着自己滚烫的性器就肏了进去。

 

“嗯啊！啊…嗯啊…啊……”

滚烫粗长的阴茎和冰凉的手指截然不同，肉洞被更烫的东西鞭挞侵略，不由自主的更加卖力的收缩起来，像是要把爆豪胜己的全部都吞进去一样。

爆豪胜己手托着绿谷出久的屁股揉捏，手间盈满嫩肉，没轻没重一顿揉搓下来绿谷出久的臀部布着青青紫紫的淤痕。

插在绿谷出久臀间的性器又胀大了几分，爆豪胜己握着绿谷出久的腿慢条斯理地把自己抽了半截，等绿谷出久发出更加难受的呻吟过后又把体重压着一整根撞进去，绿谷出久嘴里流出唾液，口齿不清地一阵乱叫后舌尖居然从口中探了出来，爆豪胜己压着身体把自己更深的送了进去，俯下身去衔住绿谷出久的舌一阵狂吸，绿谷出久口干舌燥，舌尖探入爆豪胜己的口腔里刮磨唾液，两人像在竞争一样互相啃咬。

爆豪胜己腰腹的挺动不停，一次比一次用力的撞进绿谷出久菊口媚红的肉洞，抽插间性器又胀大了，大到绿谷出久包裹着他的肉壁显得紧绷起来，他放开绿谷出久的唇舌，扶着绿谷出久的腰大刀阔斧的操弄起来。

肉刃破开身体的更深处，绿谷出久扭着腰呻吟，顺着爆豪胜己的攻势抬起腰把自己的肉口往爆豪胜己胯间推送。两手绕到身下更加用力的掰开自己的臀瓣让爆豪胜己进的更深一些。

爆豪胜己时快时慢时深时浅的一阵顶弄，直到天边泛起羊毛一样柔软的白色也没有停下来。

绿谷出久四肢酸痛，腰被撞的几乎散架，搂着爆豪胜己的肩膀求饶，“啊…嗯啊……啊…快点结束吧啊…嗯啊……”

“废物，一点用都没有！”

爆豪胜己把绿谷出久搂在怀里咬他的耳朵，腰肢向上挺动。这么弄到绿谷出久不知道第几次射出来，他才把人按在地上几个猛烈的冲撞在绿谷出久的身体里射了出来。

绿谷出久仰着脖子张开嘴剧烈地喘气，喉咙被爆豪胜己一口咬住，他隐隐约约听见爆豪胜己带着情欲的低哑声音在他耳边说了什么。

“废久，老子就再让你活几天。”

后穴里全部被精液灌满，爆豪胜己把自己的肉棒抽出来后蹲在边上饶有兴趣的看着绿谷出久的身体。

绿谷出久累的快要没有力气了，腰腿一阵酸痛，身体的其他地方也被咬出了细小的伤口，后穴酸酸胀胀的，他翻了个身趴在了地上，精液夹杂着些血丝从还在张合的肉口里流出来，顺着臀缝一直淌到地上。绿谷出久习惯性地探出一只手在臀缝间摸了一把，手上沾着乳白的浊液垫在自己头下枕着，有些精液蹭到了脸上，一张乖顺的脸配上这样淫靡的画面，爆豪胜己喉咙发紧，俯下身捏着绿谷出久的下巴凑了上去。

“啊…哈…哈……”

绿谷出久两颊分布着一些零散的雀斑，因为频繁高潮的红晕还在脸上没有消退，他奋力仰着头和爆豪胜己接吻，应付爆豪胜己凶狠缠上来的唇舌。

爆豪胜己一吻结束的时候绿谷出久已经没有反应了。

我操？？？不会被老子干死了吧？？？

爆豪胜己推了推绿谷出久，对方哼了几声侧过身体抱着他的腰咂了咂舌又睡了过去。

 

绿谷出久一顿瞌睡醒过来的时候已经日上三竿了，太阳就挂在他的头顶，他躺在另一棵枝叶繁茂的树下愣了愣神才坐起来。

“啊……”绿谷出久捂着腰痛呼了一声，垂头看见自己身上青紫的痕迹和胸口上凝着的血痂，绿谷出久脸烧的通红，想起了昨天晚上的情景。

他居然和一头公羊交合了，而且对方也可以变成人。

脑中闪过爆豪胜己挂着汗水的下巴和伸出来的猩红的舌尖，绿谷出久呼吸粗重了一些。

他的两个秘密都被人知道了。

但是他居然很兴奋。

绿谷出久躺到太阳快要下山，没有那么灼热后才变回羊的样子一瘸一拐的回了羊圈。

农场的主人在向牧羊人发火，绿谷出久靠着围栏打量羊圈里的每一头羊，爆豪胜己应该也在其中，绿谷出久扫视了几圈，牧羊人就来赶他们去草场了。

 

绿谷出久挑了一处最嫩的草坪弯着腿趴卧下来，唇齿间是清甜的草汁，草尖刮过他的身体，胸前的伤口又痒又疼。

绿谷出久咀嚼的动作停了下来，他忽然想起一件很要命的事情。

爆豪胜己的牙齿是尖锐的，他身上大大小小的伤口和淤痕都是拜那一口尖牙所赐。

可是羊的牙齿并没有那么尖锐啊！

绿谷出久回忆起他在爆豪胜己的嘴里吮吸舔弄时对方口腔里的腥气，他一直以为是因为对方咬破了他的身体舔了他的血液，但是那股浓烈的血腥味却显得越发的可疑了起来。

生出了疑惑，一场令人沉沦的性事就变得让他毛骨悚然起来。

爆豪胜己到底是谁？如果是羊的话为什么昨天才见到他？为什么…他会和狼群一起出现？

绿谷出久忽然如芒在背，他味同嚼蜡地咽下口中的草，抬头看向了前方的森林。

一头狼正站在森林入口的巨石上注视着他。

绿谷出久打了个哆嗦，转过身跑向了牧羊人的身边，再回头去看的时候，岩石上的身影已经消失了。

绿谷出久忧心忡忡的过了一整夜，第二天躲起来变成人的样子套上了自己藏着的衣服去农场里做零工。

农场主眼神暧昧的看着绿谷出久颈脖间的斑斑红痕，手不太老实的探向了绿谷出久的腰间。绿谷出久紧张的呼吸急促，鞠了个躬就冲了出去。

他要去给空地除草，拿了小铲子和除草剂，他走向了自己的工作区。烈日当空，绿谷出久下巴往下滴着汗，身上也闷出了一层薄薄的汗液，胸口的小伤口被汗水激地刺痛，居然颤颤巍巍的挺立起来，腿间的伤口也痛痒难耐。

绿谷出久扔下手中的东西坐在地上扯了扯衣领，胸口正是最敏感的时候，冷风擦过身体，他居然仰着脖子不自觉地低吟了一声，后穴也开始蠕动起来。

不行，再这样就要露馅了，必须要躲起来。这样想着，绿谷出久拎着东西走回了农场主的房间，对方给了他一张能换取果蔬的券，硬是拉着他的手塞了进去，带着臭味的气息喷在绿谷出久脸上，对方的手隔着衣服拧他的乳头。

“别弄了！”绿谷出久的手臂因为发情绵软无力，他想推开农场主的身体，却一点力气都没有。对方得寸进尺，手探进他的裤子里握住他的阴茎，结果摸到了一手凉腻。

“小骚货，湿的这么厉害？”肥胖的身体把他紧紧压在墙上，因为绿谷出久的反应更加用力的揉捏他的身体。绿谷出久急的眼泪往下面直掉，手在四周一阵摸索后抓着自己方才放下的铲子敲向了农场主的脑袋。

对方闷哼一声卸了力气，绿谷出久抓着机会就冲了出去。慌不择路的一通跑，等他反应过来的时候才发现自己居然站在昨晚他和爆豪胜己交合的那棵树下，附近的草坪上还留有不堪的痕迹。 

绿谷出久靠着树瘫软下来，他的发情期总是来的频繁又毫无预兆。此刻他的身体发烫，肉穴里又分泌出了大股大股的透明粘液。

“哈啊…啊……啊……”

绿谷出久口中空虚难耐，唾液从嘴角流出，他颤颤巍巍地脱下了自己的衣服放到一边，手掌抚摸着自己的身体，手指捏着自己的乳头笨拙的揉搓挤压。

不够，为什么还不够！

手握上微微颤抖的阴茎，绿谷出久咬着牙上下套弄，学着爆豪胜己的舌头舔弄他时的动作在铃口按压戳弄，顺着柱身上的青筋按揉撸动。性器被摩擦的又红又肿，绿谷出久的呻吟变了个调，一股脑的射了出来。

可是他的肉洞里还是在不停的淌出透明的粘液，绿谷出久清楚的知道自己想要什么。

他想要像一头母羊一样被肏弄。

 

“哈啊…啊……嗯啊……”

绿谷出久没有力气站起来，他的上身趴在地上，腿微微张开弯曲着叠放在身下，他的屁股高高的撅起来。

手指探向身后，顺着凹陷的脊柱沟往下探到凸起的尾骨，碰到湿漉漉凉腻的一块媚肉。绿谷出久把自己的手指按在洞口，任由穴口把自己的手指吸进去吞吐。

手指立刻就被一整根吸了进去，绿谷出久低喘着把手指往外抽，然后并着两根手指往里按，两根手指的进入也很轻松，肉洞包裹着他的手指，手指微微施力地分开都能带来极大的刺激。  
脑中爆豪胜己的指甲刮过肉壁的场景一闪而过，绿谷出久浑身痉挛一阵抽搐，肉洞把手指吸到了指根，他抽出手又并入了两根手指插了进去。

神色迷蒙，绿谷出久想像着爆豪胜己的粗暴进攻，咿咿呀呀的尖叫着又射了出来。

手指不行，绿谷出久眯着眼四处寻找能够替代手指的东西，眼神落在了他工作用的小铲子上。

小铲子是光滑的木棍上带着一个锋利的铁片，绿谷出久平时还会抱怨它太过于光滑根本抓不住，此刻却疯了一样的欣喜。

木头没有人体的温度，绿谷出久就把木棍的顶端含在嘴里吞吐，后穴里的手指抽出来紧紧握着木棍，舌头在木棍上舔弄。

太阳往下滑了一些，绿谷出久撅起的屁股对着光，一片发亮的水痕从菊口蔓延到腿间。他的下体像母羊一样充血湿润，穴口松软的大张大合。

木棍顶着穴口往里推进，绿谷出久的臀部不自觉地扭动，手握着木棍打着转往里塞。实在没力气了，手也垂下来，木棍插了一截在穴内随着肉洞的吸吐晃动。  
绿谷出久挪动着自己的身体背向一棵树靠过去。树干碰到木棍顶端的铁片，绿谷出久更用力的往后靠，木棍缓慢的更深的进入了他的身体。  
直到绿谷出久的肉洞抗拒的往外挤压，绿谷出久紧紧地夹着木棍趴在地上喘气。  
手臂绕回身后抓着木棍抽插，艰难地拔出，再用力的捅进去，发出像在捣药一样的声音，身体分泌的汁液飞溅，肉壁适应后这声音越演越烈，盖过了绿谷出久的呻吟和喘息。  
不断的变换着捣入的方向，木棍刮过肉壁里的软肉，绿谷出久在地上磨蹭自己的性器，待到木棍戳中那一点凸起，他哑着嗓子尖叫后射了出来。

整个人瘫软在地上，木棍就这样插在菊口随着肉壁的排斥被挤出来带着湿淋淋的水迹滚落在了一边。

绿谷出久脑海里昏昏沉沉，累的直接睡了过去，失去意识之前他隐约看见一个高大的人影从树上跳了下来。

 

爆豪胜己手上用力撸动，眼睛盯着树下浑身通红拿着一根木棒抽插自己肉洞的绿谷出久。

直到绿谷出久瘫软下来，那根木棒从他身体里脱落，爆豪胜己才低喘了一声射了出来。

他跳下树走过去一把把那个木棒掰断踢开，蹲下身抚摸绿谷出久发热的身体。

绿谷出久的脸上还挂着泪，爆豪胜己把人抱在怀里颠了颠往外走去。

他还有一笔账得算一下。

废久只有他可以碰，木棒不行，更别提那个肥胖的人类了。

 

――――  
绿谷出久直挺挺的坐了起来，他刚才梦见自己被爆豪胜己抱在怀里，爆豪胜己亲他的眼睛，还帮他擦掉了眼泪，甚至还贴着他的额头吻他的嘴唇...

他躺在一块巨石上，绿谷出久打量了一下四周，胆战心惊的从这块巨石上跳了下来。

这是那头狼站过的巨石！

绿谷出久狼狈的从石头上滚下来，没有预料中的疼痛，反而被一双有力的胳膊接住了。

“啧！真是个废物！”爆豪胜己皱着脸摆出一副极尽嫌恶的表情，胳膊却紧紧地抱着绿谷出久的身体。

“小胜？！”

绿谷出久搂着爆豪胜己的脖子抱了上去，动作幅度太大，爆豪胜己差点没站稳。

绿谷出久的脸埋在爆豪胜己的颈脖间，他想起这一天糟糕的遭遇，吸了吸鼻子小声哭了起来。

“你哭什么？！衣服都要被你哭湿了！”爆豪胜己扒开绿谷出久的脑袋，他身上套着一件暗灰色的衣服，绿谷出久刚才一通哭已经把肩头哭湿了大半。

“没…没什么……”绿谷出久支支吾吾的吸鼻子，眨巴眨巴眼睛又要哭出来。

爆豪胜己烦死了绿谷出久这副可怜的样子，抱着他跳到石头上坐了下来，犹豫了一下把人又扯回了自己怀里，“哭吧哭吧，哭完给老子洗衣服。”

“噗！”绿谷出久趴在爆豪胜己的肩头破涕为笑，柔软纤细的胳膊挂在爆豪胜己的脖子上，他歪着头小声地问，“小胜，你刚刚是不是亲我了？”

“！”爆豪胜己情绪忽然激动起来，一把把绿谷出久推开，“谁他妈亲你了？你在做梦吧？！”

“……”绿谷出久发亮的眼睛暗了暗，“就是在梦里梦见了小胜呀……”

“知道是梦还问我！”爆豪胜己伸手在绿谷出久头顶拍了一下，看绿谷出久疼的眼泪都出来了，爆豪胜己的语气又软了下去，“真是头笨羊。”

绿谷出久揉着自己的头注意到爆豪胜己身上的衣服，他伸手摸了摸，“小胜，小胜也是羊吗？”

“……”爆豪胜己没有回答他，坐在巨石上仰着脖子嚎叫了一声，身后的森林里立刻就传出一阵此起彼伏的附和的狼嚎。

他是不是狼，显而易见。

绿谷出久蹭的一下从他怀里挣脱站了起来，“你是狼。”

好奇怪，他是狼，他却并不怕他。

绿谷出久异常冷静的变回了羊从巨石上越了下去，他回头看爆豪胜己，爆豪胜己仍然坐着，冲他歪了歪头，“我是什么，晚上就知道了。”

绿谷出久顿了顿，扭头朝农场的方向跑了过去。

 

夜幕降临，绿谷出久紧张的窝在羊圈里。

爆豪胜己今晚会过来，但是他来干什么，他自己过来还是和其它同伴一起过来，绿谷出久紧张的腿都有些发软。

而且，绿谷出久看向了牧羊人亮着灯光的木屋――这位今天可清醒的很，如果爆豪胜己不小心惊动了他，会发生什么可不好说。

沉寂的空气里忽然带上了危险的因子，一连串密集又轻快的脚步声不断靠近，把羊圈密密麻麻的围了起来。

绿谷出久脑子里灵光一现，他仰着脖子望向了那块巨石。

爆豪胜己还是下午那副玩世不恭的姿势坐在巨石上，狼群把羊圈围住之后他才慢吞吞地站起身，变回了狼的样子仰着脖子嚎叫起来。

狼王一呼百应，羊圈周围传来一声接一声的应和，狼的嚎叫让人汗毛耸立。爆豪胜己从岩石上一跃而下奔了过来。

羊圈里躁动起来，绿谷出久听声音觉得来了很多狼，但是又没法确认到底有多少，扭头环视一圈发现四周都是绿幽幽的眼睛。

密集的让他无法形容。

他不怕爆豪胜己，可是这不代表他不怕狼。绿谷出久往羊群里面挤，被其它羊的羊角顶翻在地狼狈的挨了几脚。

牧羊人怒骂了几声从屋里推门出来，结果看到上百头狼围着羊圈虎视眈眈的样子立刻就退回去把门锁上了。

窗户开了个小缝，这个怯懦的人类抓着枪从窗口瞄准房子附近的狼想要把它们驱逐开，结果那头狼只是呲着牙嘶吼了一声他就吓得跌坐在了地上。

羊圈的门已经被狼撞开了，它们围着羊圈却并没有立刻捕食他们，而是越围越紧把羊群团团围住。

爆豪胜己慢条斯理的走进羊圈，径直走向了绿谷出久，鼻子在绿谷出久的颈脖间嗅了嗅，然后叼着绿谷出久的后颈就走了出去。

爆豪胜己一迈出羊圈，狼群就像收到了某种信号一样对着剩下的羊群扑了上去。

同类的惨叫声和群狼的嘶吼声不绝于耳，绿谷出久任由爆豪胜己咬着自己的后颈往外走。

爆豪胜己好像对这里的路况非常了解，驾轻就熟的直直往一个方向走。

绿谷出久听见一声清脆的金属声音，他猛烈的挣扎起来，落了地就一把撞开了爆豪胜己冲向了木屋。

那个牧羊人不知道什么时候又偷偷的从窗口露出了半张脸，黑黢黢的枪口瞄准着爆豪胜己的方向，绿谷出久撞开爆豪胜己后他懊恼地咒骂了一声迅速的调转枪口再次瞄准了爆豪胜己的头。

“小胜让开！”

绿谷出久跑了两步干脆翻身变成了人形扑上去抓住了枪管往外扯，可是他的力气力气太小，牧羊人显然被眼前大变活人的荒唐一幕惊到了，但是呆愣了片刻后就反应了过来从窗户里探出一只手抓着绿谷出久胳膊想把他扯进屋里去。

这种奇人异事，只要他能抓住绿谷出久，他可以利用他大赚一笔，那他就再也不用冒着被狼分食的危险来这里替人放羊了。

他甚至放下了枪，把窗户推开就抓着绿谷出久赤裸的腰身往里拉。

狼的吐息喷洒在他颈间，他还幻想着赚个盆满盈钵的场景，嘴角还挂着令人恶心的笑，爆豪胜己就毫不留情的扭断了他的喉咙。

爆豪胜己看着绿谷出久扭头就往枪口上撞吓得魂都没了，这头笨羊居然还有这样勇敢的时候，绿谷出久和那人僵持着眼看就要落了下风，牧羊人的手卡在绿谷出久腰间往里拉扯的时候爆豪胜己冲进去一口咬断了他的脖子。

绿谷出久趴在窗口的墙上惊魂未定，他的肚子被窗框的钢片硌出了一道不大不小的口子，血液顺着窗沿往下流，白色的墙上新添的颜色格外显眼。

绿谷出久脸色苍白的撑着身体站起来，走了没两步脚一软就跌进了爆豪胜己温热的怀里。

“废久，你……”爆豪胜己抱着浑身发软的绿谷出久低头看见了光洁的腹部被割的血肉模糊的伤口，绿谷出久还在推他，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的小声说些什么，他低下头耳朵贴着绿谷出久的嘴唇。

“不要…不要弄脏了……我不会洗衣服的……”

……

爆豪胜己眼睛发酸，好气又好笑，抱着绿谷出久往外走的时候把那个牧羊人的尸体一脚踢了出去，狼群嗅到血腥味纷纷凑了上来，毫不留情的撕咬起来。

绿谷出久的肚子疼的厉害，爆豪胜己看着他的腹部总是不自觉的就想起了他以往的那些猎物被扯开肚子内脏全部流出来的场面，于是不管绿谷出久怎么说他就是坚持要把绿谷出久打横抱着。

绕过羊圈，绕过帮工住的木屋，爆豪胜己停在了农场主装修细致的房子前，然后一脚把门踹了来。

“谁？”里面传来警惕的质问，绿谷出久认出了这个声音，有些吃惊的抬头看了爆豪胜己一眼。

小胜要干什么？

他的心里已经有了答案。

爆豪胜己直接踹开了卧室的门，一脚把床踢的贴到了墙壁上。农场主在床上打了个滚掉下了地，哆哆嗦嗦的趴在地上抬头看面前忽然发难的高大的年轻男人和男人怀里的另一个人。

这个人他认识，是他们农场里的帮工，今天他还对他起了歪心思。

“你们干什么？！”他扶着地爬起来，手指几乎快戳到绿谷出久的鼻尖，“你来干什么的？！”

爆豪胜己皱着眉毛，直接上手用力抓住了他的手臂，手上的力气不断的加大，绿谷出久咽着口水，紧张的看着这大快人心的一幕，一声脆响后，农场主的表情扭曲起来，另一只手握着自己被折断的手臂跪地求饶。

爆豪胜己面无表情松开了手，农场主以为自己获救了，急不可待的想把自己的胳膊缩回去，结果爆豪胜己的手又捏住了他另一只完好的胳膊。

又是一声脆响，农场主凄厉的惨叫起来，肥胖的身躯躺倒在地，爆豪胜己没有要收手的意思，抬起脚踹断了他的两条腿，最后脚踏在了他的裆间。

他面如菜色，一个劲的摇头，口中说出一些求饶的话，就在他提出了要把所有的财产都拿出来的时候高大的青年笑了。脚高高的抬起来，爆豪胜己露出一丝笑意，“老子稀罕你的这些狗屁玩意儿？老子是来告诉你的，碰了老子的人――是个什么下场！”

一脚重重的碾下去，惨叫声撕心裂肺，他昏死了过去。

 

爆豪胜己变成了狼的样子把绿谷出久驮在背上往森林里一路狂奔，还控制着不能让绿谷出久掉下来。

绿谷出久搂着他的脖子，一路颠簸的行进，他被颠的头晕眼花，而且身后还跟着上百头狼，他放在爆豪胜己颈间的手臂搂的更紧了些。

 

――――

“还疼吗？”爆豪胜己舔着绿谷出久腰间的伤口。

绿谷出久打量着四周的场景，他简直不敢相信森林里还有这样的地方，四周被高大的树木密不透风的围了起来，狼三三两两的聚在一起，中间的高地上有一个石洞，爆豪胜己变成人后抱着他走了进去，里面放着一些人类使用的生活用品。

爆豪胜己把他放在床上后看着他的伤口犯了难，想了半天居然垂着头在伤口上舔了起来。

伤口好像真的被治愈了一样，除开疼痛之外还有了些酥麻的感觉。

 

“不疼了。”

绿谷出久垂着头用手摸爆豪胜己扎手的头发，手立刻就被一把拍了开，爆豪胜己耳根发红的冲他吼，“乱摸什么啊？臭久！”

“没关系吗？”绿谷出久歪着头冲他笑，看爆豪胜己一副没听懂的样子又补充了一句，“我是羊，小胜可是狼啊，我们不应该是天敌吗？”

“什么天敌，你现在就是老子的人！”爆豪胜己梗着脖子一副要发火的样子，“再说了，老子干你不也是在吃你吗！有什么不一样的？”

……

这也太不一样了吧……

绿谷出久捂着嘴笑起来，爆豪胜己瞪了他一眼又舔起了他肚子上的伤口。

从头上到尾骨忽然传来一阵战栗，绿谷出久脸色发白的僵住了。

“废久你怎么了？”爆豪胜己的手就撑在他的腰间，话一问出口就感受到了指尖触碰到的湿润液体。

“啧。”爆豪胜己二话不说把自己的衣服脱了下来，手指沾着晶亮的液体伸到绿谷出久面前，明知故问道：“这是什么。”

绿谷出久把那根修长的手指含进嘴里，舌头在指尖舔弄搜刮，舔的手指发热湿润，他神色迷离的凑了上去，“我发情了，帮帮我，小胜。”

一口堵住献上门来的嘴唇，爆豪胜己压在绿谷出久身上磨蹭他的身体，舌头探进绿谷出久的嘴里抵着绿谷出久的舌逗弄，那根手指从绿谷出久的嘴里抽出来勾出一道银丝从嘴角一直划过绿谷出久的下巴肩颈和乳头，转了个弯戳进了他身后张合的肉口里。

绿谷出久的嘴里满是青草的味道，爆豪胜己居然也觉得味道不错，用力刮蹭他的上腭和舌底，吻的绿谷出久浑身发抖，肉壁一阵又一阵的的绞紧身体里的手指。

另一只手在绿谷出久的乳尖上刮蹭，之前留下的伤口还没有愈合，爆豪胜己温柔了许多，手指捏着肉粒轻轻地揉捻拉扯，手指在绿谷出久的腿间沾着粘液在乳尖上打转。

绿谷出久在这样的温柔对待下极尽媚态，身体泛着粉色，腿不自觉地缠上爆豪胜己的腰，胯也紧贴着爆豪胜己的身体。

手指的抽插慢慢停了下来，绿谷出久看着爆豪胜己抵在他穴口的粗大性器忽然想起了自己在树林里荒唐的行为，脸腾地一下红了起来。爆豪胜己也想起了绿谷出久自己弄的场景，那根木棒在绿谷出久的肉洞里进进出出的画面激地他眼睛发红，不管不顾的扶着自己的性器就扎了进去一阵猛烈的冲撞。

绿谷出久的呻吟被撞的支离破碎，爆豪胜己捧着他的头咬他的嘴唇，身下就着这个姿势不停抽插，每次都几乎要把一整支抽出来，然后顶着腰用力的撞进去，撞的绿谷出久的屁股发红直接射出来，在他的嘴里哼哼唧唧的低声啜泣。

不断调换着方向肏弄，后来直接把绿谷出久抱了起来，爆豪胜己扶着绿谷出久的腰往下按，自己的胯向上顶，更深的结合让他轻而易举的找到了绿谷出久的敏感的那一点。

爆豪胜己太过兴奋，绿谷出久被干的腰肢发软坐都坐不直了，他还埋着头在绿谷出久的身上吮吸顶弄。

绿谷出久凑到他耳边撒娇，低低软软的声音说肚子疼，爆豪胜己才回过神，用力的几个深入后在绿谷出久的身体里射了出来。

爆豪胜己没有抽出来，一直堵在绿谷出久的后穴里不让精液流出。

绿谷出久也累的眼睛都睁不开了，没有和他计较。

 

神识不知道要飘散到哪里去，绿谷出久的眼皮越来越沉。

爆豪胜己凑上来紧紧的抱着他，时不时的亲他的头发和脸颊，在他的耳边轻轻地啃咬。

 

“废久，晚安。”

 

“晚安，小胜。”

 

 

 

 

 

――――――――end


End file.
